Love the World Away
by EAshley
Summary: Rock star Eddie Cullen had money, groupies, and a month long gig at Caesar's Palace. He thought he had it all—until he met Bella Swan. AH


**AN**: My first fanfic. I hope you like it. SM owns all things Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mr. Cullen, I hope you find the accommodations to your satisfaction. As you can see, we use the finest quality furnishings in our penthouse suites." The hotel manager rushed ahead of Edward, picked up a remote control, and tapped a few buttons. The ceiling-to-wall curtains retracted and a wall of windows overlooking Las Vegas emerged. The view was magnificent.

Edward grunted, feigning disinterest. He didn't want the weasel of a manager to think that he could be impressed so easily. This was only Vegas after all. Edward snatched the remote out of his hand and pressed a button to close the curtains. "It was a long flight from Paris and rehearsal starts early in the morning. I need some shut eye."

The manager frowned with disappointment. "Yes, of course, Mr. Cullen." He looked at Edward warily.

Edward sighed. It was a look he'd seen a thousand times before.

"Make this quick," he said, sticking his palm out.

The manager's eyes lit up and he placed a pad of paper and pen in Edward's hand. "Make it out to Patty Blake. She's my youngest daughter and a big fan of yours."

Edward scribbled the one single word that most of his fans knew him by—_Eddie_. Placing the paper and pen back in the manager's thick, sweaty palm, Edward moved toward the door, hoping he'd take a hint.

As soon as the manager left, he walked back toward the balcony opened the curtains, grabbed his guitar, and stepped out. Hot, dry air blasted against his face. It was as if he stuck his head in the oven. _Shit! It's hotter than a mofo out here._

He stretched out on the lounge chair and started playing a few chords. Closing his eyes, he began to play a new song that he'd been tinkering with the last couple of days. Long, slender fingers glided across the cool strings as he tried to work out the melody. He was lost in the music until a dark shadow crossed over his face and he realized that sun was going down. He gazed out into the horizon taking in the flashes of orange that painted the sky when he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" He yelled. Couldn't he get a moment's peace? He really hoped it wasn't the manager coming back trying to weasel another autograph out of him.

The door opened slowly revealing a timid young woman wearing a navy polyester dress—the standard hotel uniform. Her brown hair was pulled back tightly into bun, but a single wavy strand of hair managed to fall loose. It brushed against a flawless face.

She looked at Edward for a second and quickly glanced down at her feet. Her cheeks flooded with color.

"I . . .ugh. . .I b-brought you a b-bottle of champagne," she said. "Compliments of the management." Timidly, she stepped into the room and placed the bottle, in a bucket of ice, on the bar.

_Fuck! I guess management didn't keep up with the news, _Edward thought. It was only on every social media outlet known to man that he'd just got out of rehab a few weeks ago. He was about to tell her to take the bottle back when she looked up again and he found himself staring into a pair of the most intoxicating brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"Would you like for me to open it for you, Sir?" She shyly looked up at him, waiting for a response.

He watched with amazement as her pink lips puckered for a moment followed by her biting down on her lip nervously. He fought back the urge to reach out and pull her lip out from beneath her teeth and brush his finger over it. He wondered what it would feel like to suck on it and glide his tongue inside her mouth. His eyes drifted away from her lips and down to the name badge sitting above her perky breast: _Isabella_.

"Nope, I can get it myself." It probably wasn't a good idea to hook up with hotel staff since he was going to be there for a while. The last time he did that, he couldn't shake the girl off and she ended up following him to every single city on his Florida tour.

"Then have a nice evening, Mr. Cullen."

As she walked out the door, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. What the hell was wrong with him getting so worked up over a chick like that? Hell, she could barely maintain eye contact.

Shaking his head, he walked into the shower. He tried to take his mind off of Isabella, but he couldn't understand why those eyes haunted him. Ever since his band, _The Crush,_ made it big two years ago he'd had women and girls throwing themselves at him. He had an endless supply of sexual partners so he wasn't hurting for any action. Hell, he could have a ménage à trois within the next ten minutes if he wanted.

He tilted his head back reveling in the cascade of warm water messaging his body. This Isabella will probably be like the rest of them. No one special.

His hand glided down his abdomen. If she was just an ordinary girl, then why was it that he felt himself grow hard as he thought of her?

* * *

**AN** So what do you think? Should I continue? Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
